


whispers in the night

by DrJackAndMissIole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, sort of, they will be the end of me, those two are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackAndMissIole/pseuds/DrJackAndMissIole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dorks madly in love with each other, what more do I need to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melipedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/gifts).



That poor door was about to break. If the unanimated object was able to talk, oh, the things it would be able to say! Right now it would probably complain about the two boys making out against it

You see... almost three hours ago the two boys had left their room to go and see  a movie, and now the blonde one had the raven haired pinned against the door frame, sucking his lips and leaving marks on his jaw line, his neck, behind his really big ears. Everywhere.

The raven haired immediately shut his eyes closed when his roommate/boyfriend started biting at a particular delicate spot of his neck, and put his hands on those marvellous gold mane.

The blond responded with more brutal energy, with his hands under the slightly shorter boy’s shirt, sucking on his neck another mark that would probably be visible for at least another week. Not that he cared. Everyone on campus knew what those two boys did alone in their room when they were not watching Netflix or studying for an exam.

The raven haired reclaimed the other’s lips and kissed them with so much force that it made the other stalk back and fall into the floor. He was on top now and didn’t lose anytime on pregame. His hands immediately were brought to remove the other boy’s tee-shirt, as well as his own.

The blond pulled himself up on his elbows, gazing at his lover’s naked torso with amusement. Lips were pressed together again and bodies flush against each other. The two boys erections where almost exploding in their jeans.

The raven haired pulled back again and fumbled with the other boy’s fly and buttons, a victory exclamation escaping his lips when those opened up and his boyfriend’s cock escaped his prison.

The blond was now closing his eyes, letting his lover’s mouth suck lightly his member’s tip through the thin fabric of his boxers, smiling. His hands also went south to remove the jeans from the other boy and free his dick from the constriction.

A devious smile appeared onto the raven haired boy’s mouth and he removed his lips form where they were previously, causing a broken moan to leave the other boy’s lips, before they were shut again.

The blond opened his mouth, granting access to his boyfriend’s tongue and softly sighing when he felt the other boy reposition on top of him, their erections now brushing.

The raven haired started slowly moving against the other man, purposely driving him mad.

The blond couldn’t take it any longer, so he said breathlessly :“Bed”. Just a word, but the other boy knew what meant and obeyed.

Once in the bed, with consisted into two queen sized mattress pulled together, the raven haired choose to bottom and let his lover seat comfortably between his legs.

The blond wasted no time and removed his boyfriend’s boxers as well as his own. With his left hand he started to gently rub the other boy’s cock, massaging the tip of it with his thumb, while with the right hand he went to collect the bottle of lube and a condom form the nights drawer. 

The raven haired shut again his eyes closed as pleasure started to fill his stomach when his lover’s careful fingers started to explore him.

They had done this so many times it was almost natural for them both, sometimes the blond  was on top, sometimes the raven haired was.

Other times they just took things slowly, using mouths and hands to make each other collapse.

Tonight, though, those two were desperate to get under each other’s skin.

The blond, when the other one was ready, unwrapped the condom around himself and positioned on the entrance of the other’s body.

The raven haired squirmed lightly at the contact and soon relaxed.

The blond started to move his hand on his lover’s cock in tandem with their bodies.

Moans, paints and sweet words were muttered as the two boys locked their lips once again.

The raven haired felt his stomach tight as his orgasm started to built.

The blond took his time, fastening and slowing down the rhythm they were building, and in the end his vision whitened as his climax came. He shouted his lover’s name loudly and mumbled sweet words against his skin.

The raven haired felt himself being filled with his boyfriend’s seed and was set on the edge of his orgasm.

The blond swallowed down his lover’s moans as he came.

The raven haired cleaned them both before laying against the mattress.

The two boys stayed in this position for a few minutes, relaxing bonelessly against each other.

The blond rested his head onto the other’s chest, eyes closed and lips parted into a smile.

The raven haired gently moved his hands across the other boy’s hair, across his bare back.

The blond lifted his gaze upon the man he loved and admitted it out loud.

The raven haired said the same thing, not because he was supposed to, but because he meant it with all his soul.

 Both of the boys closed their eyelids and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this ff!  
> I have to thank the gorgeous and talented Melipedia (If you know italian go and read her stories) for having me writing this  
> I would be lost without you bae  
> let me know what you think in the comments below  
> thank you againg and have a nice day/night


End file.
